User talk:KuroAshi98/Archive 1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kokutō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 12:39, February 15, 2012 Re: Episode 366 Talk No problem at all. 21:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Images Hey I'm head of the Image Project and basically ensure images fit properly into the articles!! Would just like to thank you for contributing so much today!! Also, would like to make a point while you are doing things correctly, please remember to catalogue your images here so that they can be placed in the corresponding Image Galleries!! I've done it this time but a reminder for the future!! :) :No worries!! Thanks for helping out!! If you see me tinkle with images it's just me fixing how they appear in articles, it's what I'm in charge of!! I didn't know I made an article on this wiki about hi. I'm new so I don't know so much but I'll get used to it soon. Thanks for telling me and sorry for my mistake. Momorukia01 (talk) 11:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for helping me.Momorukia01 (talk) 11:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I posted a photo of grimmjow which I saw in deviantart and then somebody deleted it. Why did that person delete it?Momorukia01 (talk) 13:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh Ok!!I hope you don't mind that I keep on asking you stuff. One of the admins Salubari deleted the photo so I think that this must be the reason.Momorukia01 (talk) 13:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The image is fine, don't worry about it-- Hi, I just want to thank you for all the images that you've been uploading so far. Keep up the good work!--Blossom Tree (talk) 05:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Show/Hide Coding Error Naw, I got it too. I'll check with Godisme about it, since he knows a lot about coding. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks to God, I removed the coding that was apparently causing the problem. It should return to normal now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Media Project Thank you so much, your work is much appreciated! -- 13:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I Missed You!! Sorry I missed you in chat I was on the phone with the Doctor to order new medication!! Talk to you soon!! xo Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Coding You can't force all images to be the same size without sizing them all individually. The closest you can do is in your own preferences set the default thumbnail size but that is only for yourself.-- :One possible thing you could do is have a bot run through all pages and change any instance of a file size from what it was, to 210px. Wouldn't be very hard to do.-- Re:He who shall not be named Hahahahahahahahaha. Did I not just call that a few days ago?-- Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- DDR I went through and made the DDR article a bit more readable, but I'd still like your input on it, since you're the one who wrote it in the first place.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:The EndGame As far as I am concerned I have done nothing, I was the victim, I was attacked and then accused of doing something that I clearly didn't do anything and I will not meet anywhere with them unless they agree to remove the lies and slander they have posted on their Wiki and that's all of them!! I will not meet up with anyone who has been nothing but hostile and not in the least "neutral"!! :Yeah, that isn't happening. Those two are impossible to reason with. I will be talking with staff to put as many sanctions as possible on that wiki.-- ::Sorry Kuro but I'm not going to sit somewhere and take insult after insult!! ::: Actually, no, that sounds like a perfect idea. If the idea is to just drop ties with each other - all four of us - I'm all for that. That would put a nice end cap to the entire issue, and we can all finally go about our ways. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 16:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is no issue other than your random blogs inciting slander that is untrue thus sending users here to "defend" when you are the only one creating things!! Alright you all. Enough is enough. If you want to continue hating each other either do so on my blog post apocalypse now or don't post about it. I'm stepping in before this overfills kuroashis talk page. ALL of you are really letting this get out of hand IMO but then again I haven't seen everything that relates to this feud. All I know is that you are all making this wiki a very unpleasant place to hang around. So from someone who has yet to take a real stand on this issue, please stop. Sorry, but from what I've seen, it doesn't seem like our plan will end as positively as we'd hoped.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, shite. 19:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I am not going to sit there will Seireitou tries to make himself seem justified for his personal attacks and then Ten Tailed Fox tries to blame me for something I didn't do. If they want to talk, they can start by apologizing for their actions, as right now, Sun and I are being harassed by those two even though neither of us have done a damn thing. Sure, I'll talk to them, but only after they make a sincere apology first. Otherwise, I will let staff handle it and considering Seireitou's past actions and love of cross wiki personal attacks, I don't think things will end well for him.-- Aeron Solo believes it is best for us to get both sides to drop it without involving them with each other. I think it's ideal, because at the moment, it's the only way this is going to work. Godisme and Sun are too stubborn for any form of negotiation, even if it is simply to break all ties, to be even remotely effective. I'm really disappointed in both of them--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Job for you Kuro, I need your amazing image skills. For the new slider I am making, I need little images for each slide like you see on the slider here and here. Play around with it and see what you can come up with. We need one for characters, races, universe, community, manga, anime, movies and video games.-- A Fair Question Are you a fan of hentai--MalwareGuru (talk) 23:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) well you always used sexual pics so i was just wondering--MalwareGuru (talk) 23:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i was just wondering do you happen to know a artist named utility pole spirit--MalwareGuru (talk) 23:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) hey how do you customize your signature--MalwareGuru (talk) 00:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I know about HTML coding so you do i customize.--MalwareGuru (talk) 02:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hey do i have enough edits to join the chat.--MalwareGuru (talk) 04:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edit Wars If you pay attention, you'd realize that the edit i made was simply changing the place of the "Jail" subsection...because the way it's edited now, shows as if the Blut techniques derive from it, which is a minor mistake i shought to rectify. I don't see why this is such a problem, it's only a mistake of placement and why is it always been taken down. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Interview thank you so much Thank you, I credited you on top and the interview is up now. -- 17:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I noticed there is something odd going on with the last part of the code for final words. It's not coming out on the final blog. -- 17:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New Nomination }} HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy Birthday, Kuro!-- Happy Birthday Happy birthday buddy, I got you a few things for your big day! http://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_mi8qjjXZUr1qbepsr.mp4 Happy Birthday! -- 02:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday dude! Hope it's wonderful and hope Orihime doesn't bake the cake too! Kamikaze839 (talk) 02:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Another year And now you're another year older, which means you can perv on more women. Congrats...I think--Xilinoc (talk) 02:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Another subject line Here's another one, because we all have to be different. Happy birthday! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Kuro. Expect a special birthday cake from Xil later. :) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Kuro! I hope you enjoy it, you little pervert. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Take my gleeful wishes along with my brainless exclamation points!! Happy Birthday!! Happy B'day Happy Birthday, Kuro! I hope you get all the naughty wishes you wish for :3 Arena Kuro, is it just me that has low comprehensive capabilities, or the votes for Shunsui are placed wrongly? O_O ~ Choko x Yay~! Thanks for fixing it, Kuro. :) ~ Choko x Re: Stern Ritter Profiles Kuro, when I made my edit and saw the edit conflict, I presumed someone had, say, added the summary for one of the new members. I wasn't aware that you had uploaded character profile images for the 4. If you think you've found a better image, you can change it - says so right there in the FUR.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC)